In the cosmetology profession significant problems have arisen with respect to effective demonstration and practicing techniques.
It is common for instructors to use photographs and two-dimensional charts, as well as written descriptions, to guide the student in learning various hairstyling techniques. These two-dimensional aids are limited in their effectiveness because they require visualization and much trial and error on the part of the student. While trial and error is one approach to such training, such an approach can leave the student feeling inadequate and unable to perform.
It is clear that a three-dimensional teaching aid would be more effective. A step in this direction was made in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,534 to Lutz which disclosed an inflatable balloon-like device which can be blown up and attached to a base. However, this device does not allow actual manipulation of the hair but only provides reference patterns.
A further step in this direction was made by Trowbridge in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943 which teaches a model head covered with Velcro.RTM. material over the areas normally covered by hair. Swatches of wig material are provided that can be worked on a particular area of the head. This device is some help in defining specific areas of the head, but no guides for direction, rolling, combing or cutting are indicated.
One more step in this direction was made by LaVista in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,962 which discloses a mannequin head form with markings and indicia on the scalp portion thereof, having hair attached thereto to provide a three dimensional instructional device for use by hairstyling instructors and students.
These various three-dimensional models, while being superior teaching devices to the two-dimensional aids, do not provide the student any guidelines for styling other than the indicia on the mannequin head form. In addition, they are limited in their use to work with swatches or portions of hair and do not allow instructors to easily and quickly introduce and explain alternative techniques of styling.